


Getting Lucky

by micksgotkicks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, i am so sorry gaby i swear, now there's this, sin - Freeform, this started as some dumb comment i made in a skype group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/pseuds/micksgotkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to blow jobs, no one can top Bill Cipher. At least, that's what Dipper says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to be sorry, but I'm not.
> 
> (Thanks to LanxBorealis btw, who was kind enough to name this awful piece of sin)

“F-fuck, Bill!”

Dipper let out a soft whine of his boyfriend’s name, fingers tugging at his blond hair. He could feel Bill practically smirk around his throbbing cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

“You’re an asshole,” Dipper choked, though the words were slurred and barely comprehensible.

For a demon with little knowledge of human anatomy, Bill was absolutely mind-blowing in bed. This, of course, would normally infuriate Dipper to no end. But in times like these, Bill’s lips parted and mouth fully taking him in, he couldn’t care less.

Dipper released a shaky gasp as Bill’s hands pushed his shirt up, wandering over his hips and up along his chest.

Every place where Dipper’s bare skin was met by tanned finger pads flared up with an overwhelming heat. Saying he wanted Bill was an understatement. Dipper needed him like he needed oxygen at this point, and he was so painstakingly close that he would’ve done anything so Bill would take him to that sweet, sweet release.

And just like that, it all stopped.

Bill had retracted his hands from where they had been toying with Dipper’s nipples, and he pulled his head back so his mouth was no longer occupied by a very hard 19-year-old.

Dipper dropped his gaze to meet Bill’s eyes, which had a mischievous glint reflecting in them. Coupled with Bill’s all-too smug expression, Dipper knew something was wrong.

“W-what the hell are you-“

“Are you the Lucky Charms guy?” Bill asked suddenly, cutting him off.

Dipper’s face contorted in confusion. He was hot and bothered and Bill was being a cryptic asshole again.

Bill didn’t wait for Dipper to reply before he continued. “Because you taste magically delicious!”

Dipper’s mind was still foggy from being so close just a moment before, and it took him a second to process the sentence.

When he did, his face lit up a bright red (from both embarrassment and anger).

“I’m leaving,” Dipper said, struggling to pull his pants and boxers back up to his waist and adjust the buckle.

He stumbled out of the room, gritting his teeth and covering his face. “I hate you!” he called.

Bill was practically rolling on the floor from laughter, choking on his words as he yelled back at his boyfriend: “No you _don’t~_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my legacy.


End file.
